Contamination
by AyanaRin
Summary: Behind the eye's fo Alice ,A Young women in love with Wesker she drive's him crzy as he strive's to retrive the sample's of the viruses he need's. Will he give into her? Maybe sooner then you think. Starting a little while before resident evil zero. Please R&R. This story has been restarted , I will not update this one but I wont delete it the new story is called BioHazard.
1. Chapter 1 :Project Alice

**WARNING THIS CONTAIN'S GRAPHIC LEMON'S! **

**~Resident evil - Biohazard~**

**Prologue.**

**Ever since we were children he had been aware of is abilities ,he knew what power's he possessed.  
He and I were both genetically created bio - weapon's made by the international pharmaceutical enterprise Umbrella.  
I was a lone project but he was one of a set. He was the thirteenth Wesker Child.  
He was one of the special one's ,all but three of them had caught an illness ;the first two had already died.  
Albert ,Laura and Alex remained at full health. They were the only survivor's of project Wesker.**

**Alex soon "died" ,he was one of the many victim of Albert's blood brother Cole's jealousy. Cole captured Alex and extracted the virus the Wesker children carried. Cole injected that same virus into his system and he gained the power's of a Wesker child. But as fate would have it a viral outbreak occurred on Evana island ,during the outbreak Cole and Alex's body disappeared.  
Their bodies were never found.**

* * *

**Chronicle One :**

**Resident Evil - Negative**

* * *

**Chapter One : The beginning / Alice's saga**

**I had somehow managed to flee from Umbrella fourteen year's ago ,strangely I haven't heard from them in that long as well. The sad thing is I haven't heard or seen Albert in that long as well ...ever since his father took him.  
When we were children we fell in love with one another ,it hurt to be apart from him. I couldn't imagen how much he had changed through out all these year's.  
I heard that Umbrella had taken root in Raccoon city a few year's ago. So recently I had been staying in a rather large cabin outside of the city. During my time here I noticed there were two large estate's surrounding the city ,they were located in the Arklay mountain's within the Raccoon city forest.  
**

**I had also heard rumor's about a certain man I knew.  
****Albert Wesker. He was the commander for the R.P.D. S.T.A.R.S. special force's. I didn't know why he was here ,he didn't leave Umbrella like I did. I knew now he was probably a double agent ,it made sence ;Umbrella was there too.**

**June 23 ,1998  
****Location : Raccoon city outskirt's.**

**This evening wasn't as quiet as other's ,I was upstairs' in my bedroom when I heard a dog growling downstairs'. I imeaditly grabbed the Beretta M92fs I kept on the night stand next to my bed. I made sure it was loaded and I headed down stair's. I slowly walked down the stairs' I noticed that the dog looked rabid. Only I knew that they were far worse than that.  
I didn't want to cause a big scene I knew if I did more would come. So I quietly walked out of the front door ,closing it behind me.  
**

**I began to walk through the forest I was prepared for anything. I suddenly began to hear footstep's behind me ,so I began to run through the tree's. I ran to cave nearby I thought I was safe there but I suddenly felt someone grab my shoulder ,their grip was tight and strong. I turned quickly escaping their firm grip and I aimed my gun at them. I saw that it was a tall blonde male with his hair slicked and he was in a R.P.D S.T.A.R.S. uniform wearing sunglasses. He didn't seem amused. "Put that down before I put it down for you." He said ,demanding me.**

**I did as he said and I dropped my gun ,he seemed pleased with himself after that. The man looked oddly familiar though I couldn't put a name on him. So I decided to ask. "Who are you?"  
He slightly smirked. "That is none of you're concern." He answered.  
Soon a second man came into view he was also blonde but he was wearing a white lab coat. "So you actually caught her? Amazing she's been avoiding Umbrella for year's now." He stated. "I do not need you're praise Birkin."  
The second man looked confused. "Alright ,Alright gee you don't have to be so angry all the time. Anyway knock her unconscious it will make her an easier transport." He said as he walked away.  
**

**I turned getting ready to run but the man with the glasses was right behind me and he hit the back of my neck knocking me out.**

* * *

**~Later~**

**I awoke in a large bed in a dark red room ,my eye's were blurry and I couldn't see much more then that so I sat up rubbing them. I looked to my left and I saw the man in sunglasses standing there. "Let me offer you a deal." He said imeaditly. "What?" I asked.  
" I will protect you from Umbrella if you act like my wife." "And why would I do that?" I asked.  
He smiled walking across the room. "Well it's either that or I can knock you out again and let Umbrella experiment with you like they wanted."  
There was really nothing else I could do. "Aright." I said giving in. He walked back over to me with something red in is hand's. "Good now put this on" He demanded throwing the red dress on the bed. "Why do I have to wear this?"  
He was beginning to walk out now. "Because the police station is throwing a party and I am supposed to show up with my wife. Now get dressed."**

**I looked at the dress for a minute then back at him. "Wait! Can I at least know my ...Husband's name?"  
He smirked again. "It's Albert." He said as he walked out closing the door behind him.**

**Now wonder he seemed familiar he was my childhood friend ,the man I had fallen in love with. But ...After all these year's he was still aligned with Umbrella.. Still it was nice to finally see him again. **

**Anyway I began to get undressed , I took my time I didn't want to rush into anything to soon. As I put my dress on I realized exactly how revealing it was. The slit in it went half way up my thigh and it was very low-cut. I noticed a pair of knee-high black dress boot's by the bed I assumed they were mine and I put them on. I heard a knock on the door. "Alice hurry up."  
Was he really done already? "Hold on Albert."  
I walked over to the mirror and used the hairband that I kept around my wrist and I out my hair up with it. I then walked out into the hall.  
He was already dressed he looked cute his hair was still slicked back but he was wearing a standered black suit with a red shirt under it.  
He looked me up and down then he smiled in approval. He offered me his arm. "Shall we Alice?" He asked. "Yes."  
So we walked outside and I began to get embarrassed when I saw that he was taking his motorcycle.**

**We soon arrived at the police station ,several people were waiting for him outside. I could only wonder why Albert was here he didn't seem like he wanted to be. What was he planning to do ,and why did I have to be a part of this?**

**To be continued..**

* * *

**Thanks to  
**

**Euraika  
Seif114  
Taiyoukai assassin  
angel de la muerte  
Rasha the dark Uchiha  
Sakura Rosemary  
Ebony Redgrave  
Claude16  
Magis666  
sexy blue eyed devil's  
and all my other fans! ****  
**

******Please feel free to check out my other stories and look up **  
^ theirs too ,thanks.


	2. Chapter 2 :STARS

**_All rite's belong to their respective owner's ,storyline is fanbased._**  
**_LEMON'S! LOT'S OF LEMON'S!_**

* * *

_**~Resident evil-temptation~**_

**I hadn't seen Albert in year's ,I had missed him dearly. I never wanted to leave his side again , I loved him.**  
**I just wondered why he showed up all of a sudden...**

_**~Chapter two : S.T.A.R.S.~**_

**June 23,1998**  
**Raccoon city police department,**

**We arrived at the police station a group of people were waiting for us. Albert walked in front of me almost as if he was protecting me.**  
**I noticed an older man in red starring at me supicously ,Albert glanced at him. "Barry ,this is my wife Alicen."**  
**The man in red nodded ,"Very nice to meet you ma'am." **  
**I nodded back. "It's nice to meet you too."**

**A young girl dressed in a white dress that hung barely above her knee's came up ,"I'm Rebecca!" She said cheerfuly.  
A women in a blue floor length strapless dress stepped foward ,"My name is Jill."**  
**I smiled ,"It's very nice to meet you both." I replied.**

**I noticed Albert had walked off he was now talking to Barry . A man in a black suit with a green shirt watched them.**  
**Jill looked at me then at the man in green ,"Chris don't be rude." She said as she nugged his arm. He looked at me,"Chris Redfield." **  
**"It's very nice to meet you Chris." I said still smiling.**

**It was then Albert came back over ,"Alice have you met everybody?" He asked.**  
**"Not everybody." I answered.**  
**Albert looked at Jill , "Jill interduce her to everybody for me."He demanded as he walked away again.**

**She Sighed and looked back at me smiling ,it was a forced smile you could easily tell.**  
**She turned her attention toward's the other's. "Alright." She paused for a moment , The man with the yellow jacket is Brad ,he's a wuss ,Aren't you Chicken heart?" She said turing her attention to him. He blushed ," I-It's not my fault." He said ,nervously. Me and Jill both laughed.**

**She continued to interduce her teammates. "The bigger man in green is Enrico." **  
**The man laughed ."Hey I'm not that big."**

**"The man in Camouflage is Joseph ,the man in the blue suit with the long hair is Forest ,the dark skinned man in green is Kenneth. And the two over there are Edward and Richard.**

**~Later inside~**

**After I met them we all went inside ,Albert dissappeared I had no idea were he went.**  
**I missed him so much I was sure I seemed really depressed to the other's ,I told them I had to use the restroom ,I used the opportunity to shearch the building for him.**

**I hadn't realized how huge this building was.**  
**I walked through a golden brownish hallway I came to a door. I heard voice's on the other side ,there were four of them ,one was Albert.**

**I leaned in to listen to what was being said.**  
**"Wesker do you understand what you'r doing?" A fimilar sounding voice asked him. The voice sounded like the guy that was with Albert when he found me."Yes Birkin I know exactly what i'm doing." I heard Albert say.**  
**A man fraustratedly sighed. "Do you really have to threaten my family?"He shouted.**  
**"Be quiet Barry ,if anyone find's out about my plan I will not hesitate in killing them." Albert's voice shot back.**  
**"Come on destoring raccoon city will not be hard ,and the S.T.A.R.S. team can be brought down simply." A forth voice said.**  
**The voice I reconized spoke again , "Wesker how could you even consider destroying the research this facility did?"**  
**"Quite Birkin ,these are order's from red umbrella." Albert replied.**

**Suddenly I felt a hand touch me. It was a women in red ,"You shouldn't be here." The women said.**  
**"Who are you?" I asked her.**  
**"My name is not importent ,you should leave while you have the chance." She said as she walked away.**

**I was confused ,who was she and why was she here?**  
**I decided to go back before Albert or someone caught me. As I was walking back I passed two officer's ,one was decently built and he had shoulder length layered black hair. The other was a dark skinned man who was slim with vey little muscle and short hair. They stopped me.**

**"Why are you back here?" The fair skinned one asked.**  
**"Are you with someone ?" The darker skinned one asked.**  
**I was nervous ,"Umm , yes ...I'm with Albert Wesker. I'm his wife." I answered.**

**"Oh so you'r miss Alicen Everlite" The fair skinned one stated.**  
**"Yes I am"**  
**"I'm Kevin Ryman." He said interducing himself.**  
**His friend spoke " My name is Marvin Branagh."**  
**I smiled ,"It's vey nice to meet you both."**

**Just then Albert grabbed my arm. "Sweetie, so this is where you went."**  
**"Albert" I said blushing. "Sweetie I came to get you , were leaving soon."**

**I said goodbye to Kevin and Marvin as well as Rebecca ,Jill ,and Chris. The other's already left.**  
**Albert seemed axious about something and we left in a hurry ,he was speeding down the road no caring to stop for a thing.**

_**~To be continued~**_

* * *

_**Please read my boyfriend's resident evil story - his pen name is claude16 Thank's.  
**_

_**Also thank's to angel de la muerte and Yuki.**_


	3. Chapter 3 :Lustful eye's

**All rite's belong to their respective owner's ,storyline is fanbased.**  
**LEMON'S! LOT'S OF LEMON'S!**

* * *

_**~Resident Evil-Temptation~**_

**He was acting strange ,even when we were kid's he was alway's a loner he liked to keep to himself a lot. He had only let me close to him once,come to think of it this is the way he was acting then...**

_**~Chapter three : Lustful eye's~**_

**June 23, 1998.  
Raccoon city outskirts - Albert's home.**

**He rushed back ,but when we got here he dissappeared. I didn't know where he was ,he was avoiding me.  
So I sat quietly on his couch thinking about when we were younger ,when he first told me that he loved me...He's changed so much ,he'd never admit it now.**

**I remember when we had to escape from the facility together because of the outbreak ,I sometime's wish I could relive that nightmare because of how much we bonded.  
His father alway's used to abuse him ,I remeber taking care of his wound's and listening to the way he felt about his family ,how he cherished me more then he ever did to them.  
Him and his brother never got along ,with albert being on of the Wesker children his brothe was extremely jealous.**

**Hmmm ,Cole ...,I wonder if Albert misses him?  
Sure they never got along but they were sibling's ,I wonder if Kiren was still alive. Albert seemed to care for his sister dearly as well.**

**I could never imagen how much pain and suffering Albert was put through ,sence he was one of th Wesker children his mother died during birth ,his father alway's blammed him and abused him for that reason. During the outbreak is older brother infected himself and was never seen again.**

**I couldn't help but smiling at the next thing I remembered ,it was the day I stole Albert from Excella. She was angry ,she still proboly hold's that grudge against me.**

**I was still smiling when I felt him put his hand on my shoulder. "Alice...are you alright?" He asked.  
"Yes." I answered ,wondering why he asked.  
He reached over and whiped my eye's ,I hadn't realized I was crying. **

**"Are you sure?" He asked again.**

**"Albert I'm fine ,don't worry abou-" That was all I could say before I felt his lip's press against mine.  
His kiss was elegant ,soft and caring. He pulled away to soon. "Alice ,you must be hungry." He said ,changing the subject before it started.**

**"I could eat." I replied.  
He straightened himself ,and began to walk out of the room ,"Come ,Alice."**

**I got up and followed him ,we walked to his dining room. There was a table full of food ,had he cooked? I didn't smell anything...**

**"I love you." I wishpered under my breath. He smiled and kissed my neck.  
He didn't say it back ,his touch was enogh to know he cared ,after all were talking about Albert he dosen't kiss just anyone.**

**I loved him deeply ,I could only wonder if he still loved me. By the way he kissed me I could tell he loved me.**  
**I desired his touch again.**  
**Albert kissed me tentatively ,he pushed himself against me. He realized what he was doing again and walked over and grabbed something. I was blushing insanly ,I wanted to go father.**

**He came back with a bottle of wine and two glasses ,"Come with me Alice" He said ,begging me.  
****We ate dinner and had a couple glasses of wine , I was surprize that he wanted me as much as I wanted him.**

_**~Around midnight~**_

**Our evening was enjoyable ,dinner was nice.  
But what I really wanted was for him to come in here and have his way with me but that wasn't happening. I would just have to calm myself ,I was no longer in the dress I was in a half ****shirt and loose short shorts. I reached down sliding my hand under my short's and thong ,I slightly began to rub myself when ****I heard a knock on my door ,then Albert came in shirtless. I was stunned by the way he looked ,when he was younger he was hot and toned but now he was shaped and so sexy.**

**"Alice ,what a nice surprise. " he said grinning. I wondered what the grin was for...then I realized what I was doing. "Alice if you want to be touched ,all you have to do is ask."  
Albert lingered over top of me ,he brought his hand to my thigh ,he leaned down and kissed me sliding his hand down.  
He began to rub my clit ,I tried to stop moaning but I was overwhelmed.**

**He was acting different ,I'd never see this comming. "You'r already so wet." Albert said admiring my body ,he took his finger's out and licked the cum off of them.**

**I blushed ,he gotten so much better the n the last time we did this. "Alice ,spread you'r leg's."  
"W-Why?" I asked.  
"Because I want you ,and I will get what I want!" He stated demandingly.**

**I did as he said and i spread my leg's ,he smiled. I watched him unbutton his pant's and slide them off. He wasn't wearing underware ,he never did.  
He possitioned himself ontop of me ,he moved my short's and thong to the side ,and slowly lowered himself into me. I moaned loudly.  
He grinned and thrused into me hard causing another loud moan to surrface.**

**"It's been awhile hasn't it Alice?" He asked.  
"Yes ,I forgot how this felt." **

**Troughout the night he kept thrusting ,he somehow made it last over an hour...That's my baby.**

_**~To be continued~**_

* * *

_**First of all read my boyfriends resident evil story his pen name is claude16**_

_**Ive been thinking about making a story about Wesker and Alice's childhood together  
If you want me to ,please say so in your review  
btw more lemon's on the way! 3 **_


	4. Chapter 4

**All rite's belong to their respective owner's ,storyline is fanbased.**  
**LEMON'S! LOT'S OF LEMON'S!**

* * *

_**~Resident Evil-Temptation~**_

**Last night was amazing ,I hadn't felt that way in year's ,I'm sure it was the same for him. To have him hold me like that again ,after all the time that passed ,it was blissful. I'm glad he still love's me the way he once did.**

_**~Chapter four : Elite~**_

**June 24, 1998.  
Raccoon city outskirts - Albert's home.**

**I awoke early ,despite the long night I had with Albert.  
I noticed he wasn't beside me ,I was surprized he stayed next to me through out the night ,I was even more surprized that he touched me the way he did.**

**I heard water running in the bathroom ,I figured he was taking a shower ...intill I heard him moan.  
I wondered what he was doing ,so I got up and walked to the bathroom door ,I opened it.  
****I blushed deeply ,he was touching himself. He looked at me his eye's full of lust ,"Alice." He said as he grabbed me and pulled me to him. He took my hand and wrapped it around his throbing member. I began to stroke him ,he pulled me closer and once again slipped his hand down my pant's rubing me.  
**

**He pressed his lip's against mine and kissed me ,"Albert...I need you..." I said desperatly.  
" I need you too." He replied. He pushed his finger farther inside causing me to moan loudly. Albert smiled.  
He then let go of me ,and started to get undressed ,I did the same.  
We got in the shower and had a repet of last night.**

**~Later that day~**

**After are shower we begen to get dressed ,Albert handed me an S.T.A.R.S. uniform and asked me to come with him. I agreed.  
Mine was ,blue jean's and a white shirt with the S.T.A.R.S. logo on it.**

**We arrived at the police station ,it was like 8:00am.  
On the way here Albert mentioned something about a small team investigating a crime scene.  
****When we entered the front room five people waited for us ,I reconized Barry ,Kevin ,and Marvin. The other three I didn't know.  
**

**Albert walked up to them. "What seem's to be the problem?" He asked. An older heavier man about fifty or so came up. "We got an emergency call from 694 S. Eron st. they said they heard thier neighbor's screeming last night ,we sent two officer's there ,when they returned they said the place was sickening ,the both turned in thier gun's and quit." The man stated.  
A blonde women about my age spoke ," Well with police like that in this town ,no wonder there's so much crime." She scoffed.**

**"Alright let's go."Albert said as he turned to leave ,I followed him.**

**~At the crime scene~**

**We arrived at the scene ,the house was blocked with police tape...The neighbor hood had been evacuated ,this gave me an unstelling feeling.  
"The older man called out the order's ,"Alright ,Wesker take the lead Kevin ,Martin back him up ,Alice ,Barry stay behind him. I'll uh stay out here."**

**What a coward , I thought to myself.  
Anyway we approched the stair's ,Albert entered first ,then we followed.  
The first room was horrific ,people were torn to shread's ,the first corpse we saw was against a wall stuck there by his dried blood ,chunk's were missing from him ...Like he had been eaten.  
His back was torn out ,I saw the blood trailing from one room to the next ,he was struggling proboly meaning he was alive when this happened. **

**"Kevin ,Marvin take the left side Barry stay here and guard the door ,Alice come with me." Albert ordered.  
We all nodded and followed his command's.**

**We went upstair's When we got to the hallway I almost vomited. It was covered in blood each body more grusome then the next. They were all torn apart ,including a small child ,you could see a baby stroller covered in blood ,it seemed like a sacrafice...But I knew there wasn't a cult in this world that would do this. There was only umbrella.  
**

**~To be continued.~**

* * *

**This scene was an idea given to me by my boyfriend claude16 look up his stories.**

**The next chapter will be uploaded soon ^_^  
If you have idea's for this story feel free to send me a message or review with you'r idea ,ill give you the credit!**


	5. Chapter 5

**All rite's belong to their respective owner's ,storyline is fanbased.**  
**LEMON'S! LOT'S OF LEMON'S!**

* * *

_**~Resident Evil-Temptation~**_

**This scene it looked fimiliar it brought me back to the time that me and Albert had to survive the outbreak when we were younger. I didn't want to repet it. Not like this.. I offten wonder why Umbrella had to do such thing's...**

_**~Chapter five : Blood~**_

**June 24, 1998.  
Raccoon city** - **696 S. Eron st.**

**The scene was very gruesome just as they said it would be.  
Suddenly I noticed a small figure dash across the hall , "No..." said quietly ,but loud enough to draw Albert's attention.  
The figure came in and lunged toward me ,Albert shot it in it's head. It fell and I realized it was the child.  
I was almost in tear's ,Though I was thankful that Albert had a silencer on his gun.**

**Albert didn't show any emotion as he shot the child ,no emotion at all.  
He looked at me ,I heard someone come up behind us ,"What's wrong with her?" I heard the man ask ,it was Barry's voice.  
I turned around shoving the thought out of my mind ,"I'm fine." I lied.**

**We finished shearching the house killing everyone that we saw come back to life ,Albert seemed like he was enjoying himself ,the thought sent shiver's down my spine.**

**As we were leaving I noticed the crime lab and the cleaner's were showing up ,I could only hope we killed all of the infected ,even if we did Umbrella would proboly just release more.**

**Was this also Albert's plan's ,the conversation I overheard the otherday was begining to make sense...I could only wonder why he wanted this. Why did he haveto change so much?**

_**~Later that day~**_

**We headed back toward the police station and we were working in the S.T.A.R.S. office ,it was around noon so most of the team went to lunch.**

**Me and Albert were left in the room ,I kept noticing Albert staring at me from time to time with a seductive look ,had he nt worked all of it out of his sstem yet?  
He motioned me to come over ,I listened and began to walk that way. When I got there he pulled me to his lap.  
"Albert.."  
He smiled ,"Alice...I.." That was all he could say ,what happened that he could no longer say something as simple as I love you?  
He sighed and pressed his lip's to mine ,he unziped my pant's ribbing me again. I think he beileved that if he couldn't tell me he loved me he could show me.**

**"We'll get caught.." I said ,blushing. "I don't care ,we have twenty minute's there's no reason they should come back before then." He explained as he undid his pant's ,he pulled me closer to him and I felt him enter me roughly.  
I moaned softly in his ear ,he seemed to like when I did that. He bucked into me ,he wanted me badly he thrusted harder and harder. I didn't want to moan to loud for fear of being caught like this ,he seemed to enjoy watching me try and resist him.**

**"Alice ,I'm going to cum soon." He said smiling.  
I grunted ,"Yeah,..so?"  
He kissed me ,"Well it is as you said ,we are at work we could get caught. I don't think you want to get messy here." He stated ,his smile turning into a grin ,"What are you getting at?"I asked even though I already knew.  
He psuhed me off of him and slammed me down to my knee's ,"Have a taste." He implied.**

**I was on my knee's staring at his throbing member ,I remebered the first time I did this ,it was nineteen year's ago.  
I smiled at the thought. I noticed there was alredy some cum slipping out so I grabbed the shaft and licked it off ,I began to suck on the head to tease him ,but I felt his hand on the back pf my head pushing me down farther forcing me to deepthroat it. " When I say soon I mean soon ,don't tease me."  
He removed his hand ,I kept to his wishes and didn't tease him. I was still deepthroating when I heard him moan. I was surprized to hear that.  
He soon came sending stream's of cum down my thoat ,I swallowed them and licked him clean.  
He smiled. He pulled me up and leaned me against his desk ,kissing me.**

**He managed to re-zip both of our pant's. We stood there kissing for the longest time ,intill we were inturupted by the other member's returning.**

**_~Epilouge~_**

**After the end of that day we went home and had another nice night alone.  
We went on a few more desturbing call's were the victom's were eaten ,this was just the begining of the night mare.  
I knew I would have to fight ,both with Albert and against him.  
Umbrella had to be taken down. Soon.**

**~To be continued.~**

* * *

**The next chapter will be availble soon,  
It wil be the start of resident evil zero.  
Chapter idea given to me by Magis666 (not a writer) - again please check out my boyfriend's ( claude16) story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**All rite's belong to their respective owner's ,storyline is fanbased.**  
**LEMON'S! LOT'S OF LEMON'S!**

* * *

_**~Resident Evil-Temptation~**_

_**I hadn't been feeling well for a few week's ,I had an intense pain in my stomach. I was begining to believe I was pregnant.  
I was almost scared ,with Albert being one of the Wesker children and I myself being an experiment who know's what kind of child would be born...**_

_**~Chapter Six : abduction~ **_

**July 16, 1998.  
Raccoon city** - **Wesker's house ,bedroom.**

**I heard the front door open ,I was wondering why Albert was home so early. I was going to tell him about my suspition's about my pregnancy.**

**Our bedroom door opened but ,the man I saw was not Albert. He did look fimiliar though.  
The man began to walk toward's me ,I slightly backed away. "Scared?" He asked.  
"I've heard rumor's about you." I replied.  
He began to laugh ,"Those rumor's are very true."  
I backed away more ,"Why? Why would you just give you'r humanity..."  
He suddenly dissappeared ,I couldn't see him. This wasn't possible.**

**I was reaching for the gun on Albert's desk when I felt a hand grab my throat ,he slammed me into the desk holding my hand behind my back. "Well ,You and my brother both possess amazing abilities yet you chose not to use them. I desire that power ,I don't care about humanity." He answered.**

**"What do you want with me?"  
He tightened his grip ,"I've been watching you and my brother lately and it appear's you are pregnant ,That child possesses extrodonary power ,if I raise it and continuasl inject her with new viruses who know's what she'll become...That or she'll die."He replied. His voice was serious.**

**I stuggled to get loose ,but I couldn't. "He'll look for me." I said with tear's forming in my eye's.  
"No he won't ,not when he think's you left him."  
It was then I felt his hand hit the back of my head causing me to loose consciousness.**

_**~Unknown~**_

**I didn't know where I was all I knew was that he had hurt Albert ,and Albert thought that I did it.  
The pain in my stomach was worse ,it had expanded. I was still unconscious so I didn't know what was happening ,it was then I felt a sharp pain like a needle...oh god! **

**I awoke screeming in pain ,it felt so much worse now that I was awake. He was next to me ,he held me down by my shoulder's. "Do you want to die? If not I suggest you hold still." He ****demanded. "S-stop!" I screamed. "Well if you want me to ,I already have the child ,now i'm just trying to close you'r wound."  
****"Why are you helping me?" I asked. He laughed "I've ruined you'r life why not make you live throught it?"**

**I hadn't noticed but I was crying again. I heard another voice ,"She finished."  
The man smiled and let me go ,he glanced at the doctor that tended to my wound's ,"By the way Michealis ,How is you'r son?" He asked. The doctor smiled ,"He's been progressing nicely." He answered. "And the virus within him?"  
"You couldn't tell it was there but his strength show's it." He explained showing pride in his son. "Good that's all I need to know..."  
**

**Before I knew it he took out a gun and shot the doctor in his head. "Cole!" I shouted.  
He laughed again ,"I was begining to think you didn't remeber my name ,Alice..."  
"Why...Why are you doing this?..." I asked.  
He suddenly seemed frusterated ,"I already told you why I'm doing this...I want the power...When the time come's I'll absorb you'r daughter's power..."  
"No..." I quietly whispered. He looked at me ,"Oh it will happen ,but being as she is you'r child give me a name to call her."  
I tried to get up ,but the pain was to intense. "...Rayne..." That was the last word I said before I fell unconscious again.**

**"Now I shall let the chaos unfold..."  
**

_**~Later~**_

**I woke up in a forest I didn't know where I was ,I got up and looked around I saw a house through the dense fog , I started to walk toward it . Well I was limping.  
I heard a growl behind me. I turned to look there was a dog ,a mangy looking dog.  
I noticed a gun on the ground ,It was to far away to get to now. **

**The dog leeped at me ,Strangly at the same time there was a loud crash nearby shaking the ground enough to knock me to my feet ,causing the dog to miss me. I got up and grabbed the gun ,I heard several voice'd approching so I ran toward the house leaving the dog alive.**

**The house was huge ,I had no idea wher I was ,or where to go. There was a blue door on my right ,I decided to enter it ,locking the door behind me. There was a blue room ,on the left side was a doorway with red curtain's hung around them on the right side there was a reddish brown door ,I went inside.  
It lead me into a corridor ,there where small cabinet's in them were bone's ,skull's and other unsettleing thing's.  
Who ever lived here was sick.**

**I walked through the corridor and went through the next door ,immeaditly to my right was a red metal door i ignored it and continued walking. The next door was just around the corner ,I opened it ,it was a bath room.  
I closed the door and kept going on my left the was another door ,there was a door on my right too but I decided on the left.  
I enterd and it was nothing but a white room with another door at the end ,so I walked to the other door and opened it.**

**There was a fireplace ,two couches and a table. I shut the door and walked over to one of the couches and layed down soon falling asleep.  
**

_**~To be continued~**_

* * *

**Next chap availible soon as alway's and told by Wesker's perspective! Yay 3**

**Again check out claude16 's story. p.s. after wesker's chap should I do Billy coen's or Rebecca Chambers? **


	7. Chapter 7

**All rite's belong to their respective owner's ,storyline is fanbased.**  
**LEMON'S! LOT'S OF LEMON'S!**

* * *

_**~Resident Evil-Temptation~**_

_**I headed home from asisting the S.T.A.R.S. unit ,I expected to find Alice in my room like she alway's was.  
But that isn't what I came home to...**_

**July 16, 1998.  
Raccoon city** - **Wesker's house ,bedroom.**

**~Chapter Seven : Broken and Shattered~**

**I just got off from a tireing day of work ,I expected to come home to Alice waiting for me. To my suprise she was not.  
I examined the room and I saw a note siting on my desk ,my desk was a mess document's were scattered around.  
I took the note and read it. It said ,**

* * *

**Albert,**

**I know we've known each other practicually all our live's****  
****but these nineteen year's that we havent seen each other has caused us to drift apart.  
These last few day's has been nice but i'm afraid I must leave.  
I'm invovled with another man ,anyway.  
Farewell my love.**

**Alice.**

* * *

**Even have to admit those word's stung ,but I did not care as much as I thought I would. I just sighed and tossed the note in the garbage can. I wondered who she was with now?  
And if she was in love with someone else why didn't she tell me.  
The way I was acting seemed strange anyway ,it's better she left. **

**I would miss her though. Wait ,what am I saying?**

**Reguardless I decided I would get some sleep early ,...S.T.A.R.S. had a surprize comming.**

**~The next morning~**

**It was almost sadning not waking up next to her ,but I needed to get past this I didn't need her ,I didn't need anybody. All I needed was my reshearch. When I had that I would be a ruler of men ,no even more then that I would be a god.**

**I headed towad the police department ,I saw Chris and Jill headed there as well. They were laughing and smiling it made me sick.  
It reminded me of when Alice and I were younger. What the hell ,why am I still thinking about her?**

**When I arrived I went straight to the S.T.A.R.S. room and sat at my desk. They left me alone for about an hour during that time I was thinking about my teenage year's ,my father alway's abused me ,but then Alice would tend to my wound's in the sexiest way's ,we'd offten spend the night together. I missed those day's. **

**It was then I heard her voice echo in my head "I love you ,Albert."  
"I love you too."  
I looked around the room and saw everyone staring at me. I realized I had said that out loud.**

**I really said that ...If I had said that to her maybe she'd still be here.  
I was angry now ,angry enough I jammed the pen into my hand causing it to break ,there was ink and blood everywhere.  
I slammed my broken pen down on my desk and stormmed out ,headed for the rest room to wash the ink off.**

**The water running form the faucet soothed me somewhat ,though the more it ran the more I heard those word's repeting themselve's again and again. "I love you ,Albert."  
It echoed several time's before I had enough of it and slammed ny fist on the sink causing it to chip. "You left me! " I yelled.**

**I looked up in the mirror and I realized a single tear fell from my eye's. I qiuckly whipped it away dismissing the thought.  
I needed to get her out of my mind. I decided to start my plan a little earlier. I headed toward the S.T.A.R.S. office once more ,of course I had the fake fax I was sending to the room explaining our mission. It should arrive right before I do.**

**I walked in and as I expected Enrico and Barry had the document in their hand's. Barry cut me a look ,he was aware of this I had told him that I had an assassin waiting to kil his family ,the poor fool believed evey word I said ,he played right into my trap.**

**I had called everyone to the conference room to discuss the plan that I new would surely fail.**

**~In the conference room~**

**"Alright as you all know we have been ordered to shearch raccoon forest. There have been starange occuarence's lately ,family's have been slaughtered ,some say eaten. That's why we were given a private covert document explaing are mission." I explained.  
I noticed Rebecca was looking around the room ,She looked at me ,"Where's Alice?" She asked. I felt my heart get heavier as she spoke her name. "W...Were divorcing." I managed to say. I wouldn't have to explaine later they would be dead. "What ,Why?" She asked again. I paused for a moment ,"Do not interupt me!" I yelled ,blocking her question.**

**Enrico looked at Rebecca ,"It's best not to ask those question's Rebecca."**

**I went back to explaining the mission and I sent Bravo team to thier demise ,now to return home ,to my lonliness. Even I have to admit it's lonely without her ,i've goten over her once I'll do it again...**

**~To be continued~**

* * *

**Next chapter is Rebecca's chapter.  
Will be posted after I read up on the resident evil story line.**


	8. Chapter 8 1

**All rite's belong to their respective owner's ,storyline is fanbased.**  
**LEMON'S! LOT'S OF LEMON'S!**

**(told form Rebecca's prospective)**

* * *

_**~Resident Evil-Temptation~**_

_**It began as an investigation of some bazarr murder's in the subbor's of Raccoon city. Nothing in our training could have prepared us for the nightmare that was instore. We never stood a chance.**_

**~Chapter six : The begining of eternity.~**

**July 23, 1998.  
Raccoon forrest.**

**We were headed to investigate the recent murder's happening in the city. It was apleasent ride intill we heard a loud explosion.  
"What's going on?" Enrico asked. "Engine failer! Emergency landing!" Edward replied.  
So then we landed in the forrest hitting a few tree's on the way down. It was strange I had just serviced it this morning ,why did the engine fail?**

**The team got out of the helicopter , "Check the current position and investigate the surrounding area!" Enrico ordered.  
So we began to shearch ,I noticed an over turned military police van ,"Captain look!" I shouted pointing at the van.  
We shined some light on it and saw that the men there were dead.**

**I found a clipbord with a prisoner report on it. "Captain."  
"Hmm What happened?" He asked. He began to walk over to me. I began reading the document , "Court order for transportation ,prisoner Billy Coen ex lutenet ,26 year's old. Court marshalled and sentenced to death July 22. Prisoner is to be transported to the Ragathan base for exicution." I was shocked by what I had read.  
That's when Edward took the clipbord from me and read it. "Those poor solider's they were good men just trying to do thier job's. And that scum murdered them and escaped!" He exclaimed.**

**Then Captain Enrico took the clipbord , "Alright everyone let's seperate and survey the area. Our friend is brutal and ruthless ,keep you'r guard up!" Captain demanded.**

**So we split up ,I was walking through the forrest cautiously but I suddenly heard a noise. I turned to look and I saw a train. I slowly began to approch it. I entered it ,I didn't see anyone. But just to be carefull I warned whoever was in there.  
"This is officer Chambers from S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team ,please identify yourself. Is someone there?"  
I approched where the sound of a radio was ,I looked around the seat and I saw a man with part of his face torn open!**

**I reached down to grab the radio as I stood up so did the man beside me ,he was moaning ,he reminded me of one of those monster's you'd see on a late night horror film. I tried to head back the way I came but there were two more of them.  
I unholdstered my Bretta M92Fs handgun and shot the one behind me ,running farther into the train.**

**I had stopped I was examining a courpse ,when I heard someone walk up behind me ,I turned to look and it was the same man from the document's I found by the military police van earlier. I stood up and he kept his gun at the same level as my head.  
"Billy ...Lutenet Coen." I said reconizing him. Then he spoke to me with his deep ,edgey voice. " So...You seem to know me ,...Been fanasizing about me have you?" He asked.  
"You're the prisoner who was being transported for exicution. You were with those solider's that were outside." I said kind of shaken ,his gun was still at my head afterall.**

**He began to slightly grin ,"Ah...You're with S.T.A.R.S. ..Well no offense honey but you'r kind dosen't seem to want me around. So I'm afraid our little chat time is over." With those word's he put his gun away and turned walking back where he came from .I followed him. "Wait! You'r under arrest!" I hollered.  
" No thank's dollface ,I've already worn hand cuff's." He said ,raising his arm so I could see them. He continued to walk away. "I could shoot you know." I warned him ,but he kept going.**

**I was going to keep going the opposite way of him but as I turned the window broke and I saw my teammate's body fly in. "Edward ,Are you alright? What happened?" I asked.  
****He was breathing heavily , "It's.. worse ..then..,We can't...You must be careful Rebecca...The forest is full of ...Zombie's , and..monster's."  
"Zombie's And monster's?" I repeted. It was then he lost is life.**

**A wild dog jumpped through the window suddenly. I slowly stood up ,it rushed toward me so I had no choice but to shoot it.  
I knew Edward was dead but I had no time to give him a proper bariel not with those thing's around.**

**As I was walking through one of the train car's when my radio beeped ,"This is Rebecca over."  
The voice was kinda hard to understand. "This is Enrico...what's you'r ...over.." Was all I could understand.  
"Enrico! Can you read me? Please respond."  
The voice responded clearer this time ,"Rebecca I can hear you now listen up ,there's some detail infomation on the fugetive on a document found by the wrecked wagon. Billy Coen killed as many as 23 people ,over."**

**"We've also confirmed that he was on an institution list so keep you'r guard up. Can you hear me Rebecca? Over. Stay alert Rebecca and don't think twice on killing him."  
I was dazed ,we'd only breifly met but I short of liked him.  
"Enrico ,Captain Hello? Hello!"  
I had lost the signal.**

**I continued to explor the train it was proboly the safest place for now. I was getting ready to head upstair's when Billy came through the door. "It's gonna be dangerous from here on in ,why don't we coroporate?" He suggested.  
"Coroporate with you?"  
"Listen little girl if you hadn't noticed there are freaked out thing' on this train and I for one want to get out of here. I don't think we stand a chance doing it alone." He explained as he walked up the stair's.  
"You expect me to trust you a wanted felon .I don't need you'r help I can handle this on my own. And don't call me little girl."  
He smirked at my reaction ,"Alright miss do-it-yourself what should I call you?" He asked.  
"My name is Rebecca Chambers but it's officer Rebecca to you!" I told him.  
"Well then Rebecca ,why don't you go and try while I wait here?" He said smugley.  
I have to admit that made me angry but at th same time I also felt like he was a life long friend.**

**I went by myself as he suggested I wanted to prove that I was strong.  
The area I was now in was dimly lit ,I could barely see a thing. I approched a man sitting at a table he seemed fine like maybe he was asleep or something. I put my hand on his shoulder. "Sir?" I called out ,no answer. HE began to move so I let go of him it looked as if he was trying to get up. But ,as he moved his head fell off. His body fell to pieces and a glob of something fell out of him causing me to scream.**

**It began to form something and it started comming toward me. I shot it but that didn't help! It just caused it to rip apart and launch itself at me covering me in those thing's. I kept trying to get loose but I couldn't I thought I was going to die!  
But then I heard a gunshot ,those thing's all scattered ,I looked up and saw two launch at Billy ,thankfuly he jumped out of the way and shot them. He walked over to me and I gave him a thumb's up letting him know I was ok.**

**We then heard singing almost like an opera. We looked out the windoe and saw a man standing on the cliffside.  
"Who is that guy?" Billy asked.  
The train suddenly began to move. "What's going on who's controling the train?" I asked.  
Billy looked at me "Go and check out the first engine car." He suggested. I began to leave but he stopped me. "Listen we've got to coroporate with each other form now on. You got that?"  
I turned toward him ,"Well I don't..-" was all I could say before he interupted. "Shut it girl ,or maybe you like being worm bait."  
I looked at him "Alright ,but you just remember I will shoot you if you try anthing funny." I warned him.  
"Fine now take these with you." He said throwing a box of handgun bullet's at me. "If you find anything give me a call aright?"  
I turned and saw he had a S.T.A.R.S. radio with him another teammate had died ,I nodded and left.**

**I was conecting the cable's in the engine but more of that goo appeared and it grabed me slamming me down. Knocking me unconscious.**

_**To be continued.**_

* * *

**Next chap is a wesker chap**


End file.
